


Today

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, the weight of the world will carry itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Today, Jonathan will grudgingly allow Clark to go hang out with Lex, and be rewarded with brilliant smiles from both his wife and son.

Today, Pete will grin at a cute girl he hadn’t noticed before, and get a shy smile in return.

Today, Lana will lose track of time eating breakfast in a little café with Jason, and will just barely miss being late for class.

Today, Martha will run out of cinnamon in the middle of baking and end up with a pie that’s just as good, really, even if the taste is a bit off.

Today, Jimmy will walk by Chloe’s desk and tangle his fingers with hers briefly as he passes.

Today, Lex will pull out one of his old Warrior Angel comics and, just for an hour, get lost in a world where things really are black and white.

Today, Kara will inadvertently watch an episode of _Supernatural_ , and then be relieved when Clark comes home and tells her that demons don’t really exist.

Today, Chloe will type up her article and wonder if there’s more to life than high school dreams.

Today, Tess will twirl her pen and plot ways that LuthorCorp can make the world a better place.

Today, Lois will jokingly call Clark a chauvinist when he opens the door for her and then, with a wink and a grin, call him rude when he doesn’t open the next one.

Today, Oliver will put his hand on his wife’s stomach and smile when the baby kicks.

Today, Clark will wake up in a good mood, for no particular reason.

Today won’t be particularly special or remarkable in the long run of things. Today, the world won’t be saved or lost. Today, no life-defining decisions will be made and no life-altering events will take place. Today, no long-feared nightmares will come true and no long-cherished goals will be realized. Tomorrow, today won’t be anything but a memory.

But it’s Today that makes life worth living. 


End file.
